DESTROYA!
by Isaidheyohhh
Summary: I wanted to write my own version of how the 'moans' in DESTROYA came to be. This is what I came up with. And yes, it's a Frerard.


Frank and Gerard were the only ones at the recording studio. The rest of the band's flight was delayed until tomorrow morning due to bad weather. Gerard had plenty of time to kill so he figured he should work on a song called DESTROYA. Frank was recording Gerard's vocals so he can play it back to him. Gerard wanted to make sure the song was perfected by the time Mikey and Ray arrive tomorrow.

It was 45 minutes into recording and Gerard was getting frustrated. He just felt like something wasn't sounding right. He couldn't seem to find the right rhythm. Frank could easily see the frustration on his bandmate's face.

"Why don't you take five, Gee?" Frank asked him from the other side of the studio room, with demand in his voice.  
Gerard gave a heavy sigh. "No, no. It's fine Frank. Let's keep going."  
Frank shrugged and pushed the record button.

Gerard was finally getting his rhythm down and was really getting into it. I mean REALLY getting into it. He was dancing around and swaying his hips. Frank watched intently from the glass and bit down his bottom lip. Gerard's semi-provocative movements were turning Frank on. Frank glanced down at his lip and quickly crossed his legs, turning his attention back to the red haired man in the tight, black skinny jeans and sleeveless black t-shirt.

Frank couldn't really contain himself anymore. He slowly stood up from his chair, made his way over to the door. He gently turned the knob and closed the door behind him. Gerard was still singing, He hasn't noticed Frank came in yet since he was singing with his eyes closed at the moment. It was a habit when Gerard was super into what he was singing.

_"You don't believe in God. I don't believe in luck. They don't believe in us, but I believe we're the enemy!"_ Gerard sang.

Then all of a sudden Gerard felt two arms around his waist and a pair of warm lips being pressed onto his neck. "Uh-Uh." Gerard moaned in voluntarily with wide eyes. He sang his next lines while Frank's hands roamed all over the front of his body. Gerard moaned again.

"F-frank. Stop." He sputtered out.

Gerard quickly ran over to the door, opened it and ran over and pressed stop. He pressed play to listen to what he had, which would have been fantastic if Frank hadn't interrupted him!

The words sounded fantastic like Gerard thought...er at least until the part came on where Frank made him moan. Gerard's face turned red as he listened. Frank hurried over to Gerard and smirked.

Gerard stared at the shorter man with confusion in his face. "What? What are you smirking at?"  
Frank didn't respond. Instead, he stopped the current track. "I have an idea. Put moans into the song.

Gerard slightly gasped and shook his head. "Are you nuts?! I am not doing that!"  
"Come onnnnnn." Frank whined. "Why not? It'll be hot. Trust me."

After a moment of hesitance Gerard liked the idea. He thought Frank was right and it would make the song more fun.

Gerard sat down with a pen and scribbled some notes onto the printed lyrics he had. He added some 'uhs' where he thought they should go. Three different times he will be moaning in the song. He was actually pretty excited about this changed. He hoped Mikey and Ray would like the song too.

Frank groaned. "Ugh Gerard. You can do better than that You aren't convincing enough."  
"Well, what do you expect from me?"  
Frank laughed. "You sound like you're badly faking an orgasm!"  
Gerard shook his head. "It's not my fault. That's pretty much what I'm doing!"  
Frank shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "True...but do it better!"  
Gerard sighed and attempted to 'moan' again. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh."

Frank still didn't think Gerard's moans sounded good enough so he had an idea. He paused the recording.

"Hey, Gee. Whatever you do, don't stop singing."

Gerard glared through the glass not really understanding what Frank meant by what he told him. But, boy he was about to find out.

Frank entered the tiny room once again and closed the door. He carefully dropped to his knees in front of Gerard. Gerard's eyes widened and gasped but Frank softly reached up, placing his pointer finger to the singer's lips, mouthing the words

"Shhh. Just keep singing."

Gerard slowly nodded his head and gripped the microphone.

Gerard took a deep breath and started the song from the beginning:

**Check Check**  
**Check Check**  
**Check Check Check Check Check Check Check**  
**Check Ch- [whistles]**  
**WHOA!**  
**Don't believe what they say,**  
**We're dead flies in the summertime**  
**They leave us all behind**  
**With duct tape scars on my honey**  
**They don't like who you are**  
**You won't like where we'll go**  
**Brother, protect me now**  
**With blood they wash in the money!**

**You don't believe in God**  
**I don't believe in luck**  
**They don't believe in us**  
**But I believe we're the enemy!**  
**You don't believe in God**  
**I don't believe in luck**  
**They don't believe in us**  
**But I believe we're the enemy!**

Frank reached one of his arm's around Gerard's waist undoing his belt buckle. and pulled the singer's pants down to the floor. He casually reached his hand into his underwear and gripped his cock. A hot, red blush crept on Gerard's cheeks but he kept singing anyway. He couldn't contain any moans as Frank's hand started moving a steady pace up an down his shaft. He squeezed his eyes shut. He immediately knew what Frank was doing. He wanted Gerard to moan.

"Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh"

Frank pulled down Gerard's underwear to get better access. He was really enjoying himself too. Gerard sang the next verse of the song.

**I'm sick down from the bones to the other side**  
**Red-mob, we insects hide**  
**King rat on the streets in another life**  
**They laugh, we don't think it's funny**  
**If what you are**  
**Is just what you own**  
**What have you become**  
**When they take from you**  
**ALMOST EVERYTHING**

**You don't believe in God**  
**I don't believe in luck**  
**They don't believe in us**  
**But I believe we're the enemy!**  
**You don't believe in God**  
**I don't believe in luck**  
**They don't believe in us**  
**But I believe we're the enemy!**

**Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya**  
**Against the sun, we're the enemy**  
**Destroya Destroya Destroya DESTROYER**

**"UhUhUhUh Uh Uh Uhhh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh"**

Frank now took Gerard into his mouth gently, trying to get as much as a reaction from his as he could.

"Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uhhh"

He sometimes dragged is tongue up and down his length, making sure Gerard would moan.

"Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh"

Frank was sucking, Gerard's cock with such skill. Gerard wasn't sure if he could hold out anymore. Frank looked up at him.

Gerard looked back with pleading eyes that called out "Just make me cum already!"

Frank smiled up at Gerard and nodded his head.

There was still the last sets of moans that needed to be done so Frank thought he really had to make this one count. He wrapped a hand around Gerard's member and stroked it hard. The suddenness to Frank's movements nearly caused Gerard's knees to buckle but Frank was able to keep him up.

**"Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUh Uh UhUh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uhhh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uhhhh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uhhh Uh Uh Uh Uh"**

Gerard released himself into Frank's hand and mouth followed by a sigh of relief and of pure pleasure.

**You don't believe in God**  
**I don't believe in luck**  
**They don't believe in us**  
**But I believe we're the enemy!**  
**You don't believe in God**  
**I don't believe in luck**  
**They don't believe in us**  
**But I believe we're the enemy!**

**Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya**  
**Against the sun we're the enemy!**  
**Destroya Destroya we're all waiting for yaa Destroya Destroya**  
**Against the sun we're the enemy!**

**So show me what you got, you children of the gun**  
**Don't hide and we don't run!**  
**(Destroya Destroya well I'm waiting for yaa Destroya Destroya)**  
**Against the sun we're the enemy!**  
**So show me what you got, against the sun we're the enemy!**  
**(Destroya Destroya Destroya DESTROYA)**

He finished up the song, pulled up his underwear and skinny jean, buckling his belt right after.

He smiled devilishly at Frank as he gently pushed him up against the wall. "Your turn.."

It was the next day and Ray and Mikey finally got to the recording studio. Gerard was showing them the song he and frank recorded last night. They already mixed the vocals and deleted any extra audio that wasn't really necessary.

Mikey loved what he was hearing so far. Ray loved it as well. Then the first moans came on and Mikey kind of shot a 'what the fuck' look to his brother. The song finished playing. Ray told Gerard the song was genius and the moans were a nice touch.

Mikey said it was fucking great, but he has to know one thing.  
"What made you decided to put moans into the song anyway?"

Not that he was complaining since he heard Gerard make them sex sounds on stage a lot.

Gerard grinned and blushed a little before exchanging a look with Frank who was standing right next to him.

"Oh...y'know..the idea just came to me..."


End file.
